Bayar Hutang
by HyukkieDebo
Summary: YunJae's Fict. "Aku punya penawaran menarik untukmu, BooJae " "Penawaran apa?""Aku akan memberimu uang 10 juta jika kau mau berciuman denganku." RNR PLEASEEEEEE!


Bayar Hutang

.

.

.

Siang hari yang sangat terik, nampaklah seorang pria bertubuh atletis tengah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah sederhana. Lelaki bertubuh atletis itu bernama Jung Yunho, kini ia tengagh berada di depan kediaman milik keluarga Choi dan mengetuk pintu tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

Mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk seorang namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Choi –kim- Jaejoong tengah berada di dapur pun bergegas membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut lalu nampaklah seorang pria tampan bertubuh atletis tengah berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Tuan, mencari siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong ramah dan sopan.

"Saya sedang mencari Choi Siwon, apa dia ada dirumah?" jawab Yunho sekaligus bertanya balik.

"Siwon sedang dinas diluar kota, tetapi 1 jam lagi akan pulang kerumah." Mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong, Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Apakah tuan mau menunggu di dalam? Jika iya silahkan masuk!" Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya lebar mempersilahkan Yunho masuk.

"Hm, baiklah saya akan menunggu di dalam. Oh ya, panggil aku Yunho saja." Yunho masuk kedalam kediaman keluarga Choi yang lumayan luas, lalu ia duduk disalahn satu sofa di ruang tamu rumah itu.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Tak usah repot-repot, nyonya Choi."

"Panggil aku Jaejoong saja."

"Baiklah, temani aku disini sampai Siwon-ah datang." Ucap Yunho sambil menepuk kursi yang ada disebelahnya tanda bahwa ia menyuruh Jaejoong duduk disebelahnya.

"Yunho-ssi, kau ada urusan apa dengan Siwon?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari duduk disebelah Yunho.

"Biasa, urusan bisnis." Jaejoong hanya ber"oh" mendengar jawaban Yunho.

Seringai setan terselip di bibir Yunho ketika ia baru menyadari pakaian yang Jaejoong pakai, Jaejoong hanya menggunakan kaos v-neck berleher rendah sehingga memperlihatkan kulit putih susunya, serta celana ketat di atas lutut. Jaejoong yang menyadari tatapan lapar Yunho padanya pun mulai panik.

"Yunho-ssi kau mau a-apa?" keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis Jaejoong.

"Aku punya penawaran menarik untukmu, BooJae~" alis Jaejoong menaut satu sama lain mendengar namanya diubah oleh Yunho.

"Penawaran apa?"

"Aku akan memberimu uang 10 juta jika kau mau berciuman denganku." Wajah Jaejoong pucat pasi "Kurang ajar orang ini, baru kenal sudah mau macam-macam" piker Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana, BooJae?"

"Sudahlah Kim Jaejoong, ambil saja penawaran menarik itu, lagipula jika kau berciuman dengannya Siwon tidak akan tahu. Uang 10 juta bisa untuk shopping dengan Junsu, lho!" bisik sisi Iblis Jaejoong.

Sementara sisi malaikat Jaejoong berkata, "Jangan kau terima Kim Jaejoong! Kau sudah menikah dengan Siwon. Kau tidak boleh selingkuh."

Namun kali ini sisi iblis yang menang dan..

"Baiklah, Yunho-ssi." Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Yunho segera melumat bibir cherry milik Jaejoong dengan kasar. Yunho melumat bibir bawah Jaejoong. Saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu hingga akhirnya Jaejoong kehabisan nafas dan Yunho melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

"Ini uangnya." Yunho menyodorkan beberapa tumpuk uang kepada Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo BooJae, tapi aku punya penawaran yang lebih menarik di banding yang tadi." Yunho menyeringai mendapati mulut Jaejoong yang basah akibat ciuman mereka tadi.

"Penawaran apa lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Aku akan memberimu 10 juta lagi jika kau mau bercinta denganku." Seringai setan menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho.

"Jangan Kim Jaejoong! Ingat berzinah itu dilarang agama dan perbuatan dosa." Bisik sisi malaikat Jaejoong.

"Sudah, terima saja penawaran ini Kim Jaejoong. 10 juta bisa kau buat untuk memperbaiki mobilmu yang rusak, lagipula Siwon tak akan tau perbuatan nistamu ini." Bisik sisi iblis dalam diri Jaejoong.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya sisi iblis Jaejoong menang. Jaejoong menerima tawaran Yunho yang kedua.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu." Tanpa basa basi lagi Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style menuju kamar Jaejoong. Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong ke tempat tidur dan langsung mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan ganas. Sementara Jaejoong hanya mengerang dan mendesah meendapat perlakuan Yunho kepadanya.

Seusai bercinta, Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dan meninggalkan beberapa tumpuk uang di meja nakas milik Jaejoong dan segera meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Choi.

"Wonnie, kau sudah datang rupanya." Tanya Jaejoong seraya bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Siwon menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Mian chagi, aku telat karena macet di jalan." Ucap Siwon seraya memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

"Ne, gwenchana chagi. Oh iya, tadi ada Jung Yunho datang kemari mencarimu. Tapi sekarang ia sudah pulang."

"Oh, apa ada titipan uang darinya?"

"Titipan uang?"

"Ne, chagi. Dia punya hutang denganku 20 juta. Apa dia sudahn membayarnya denganmu?" Jaejoong terkejut setengah mati, berarti Yunho menipunya. Ckck~ Yunho licik.

"DASAR JUNG YUNHO BRENGSEKK!"geram Jaejoong dalam hati dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Sementara ditempat lain…..

"HATCHIIII~~~" Yunho mengusap tengkuknya gelisah. "Perasaan gue kagak enak nih!"

END

Muahaaha xD ..  
>Ini ff adalah mimpi saya tadi malam yang gaje entah kenapa saya langsung ketik ini ff ..<br>bagaimana? Masih kurang panjang?

Balesan review "Satu Syarat"  
><strong>Max Hyera<strong> : hehe, tentu aja bisa. Namanya juga itu imajinasinya author yang mesum ini kekeke~

Kalo penggaris keliatannya kurang deh, harusnya meteran #plakk

**Iino Sayuri **: haha, jangan syaratnya orang nya aja aneh #digetok unyuk. Panjang hyukkie kecil itu hmm.. kira-kira kurang lebih 17 centi-an, makanya syaratnya rada aneh. Takutnya ntar uke yang lebih panjang daripada semenya wkwk xD, soal ff yang terlalu pendek author masih belajar bikin yang lebih panjang. Gooo HAEHYUKKK!  
><strong>Princess kyumin<strong> : haha, gak tuh emang sih unyuk aneh #plakk, melebihi target? Tentu saja..  
>author usahain buat bikin yang model begitu lagi<p>

**The **: unyuk itu emang aneh bin ajaib jadi syaratnya dijamin aneh wkwk xD

**Ninamum itha **: eh? Terima kasih atas pujiannya #plakk, hae itu mah emang ngegemesin bgt .  
>oke lah kapankapan author bikin yang haehyuk lagi.<br>**ana : **wah, ampe terjungkal segala, maklumlah mereka kan kopel yang aneh #dihajarhaehyuk

**ChubbyKyuminHae **:haha, pasti chingu kaget khan? Apalagi saya #plakk

**Arit291 **: lha kok tau? 17 centi itu ukurannya si unyuk chagi tau, iya author bakal usahain buat lagi. Soal nick author yang ada debonya ya? Itu mah nama aslinya author, bukan debo ICL lho ya .. hehe gomawo udah di fav

**cucunyaHaeHyuk **: syaratnya emang aneh, unyuk khan juga aneh. Haha, jangan penggaris bawa meteran aja #plakk. Gomawo jempol-jempolnya wkwk xD

**ressijewelll **: kaget ya? Author juga #plakk. Haha, suka big size ya? Oke deh wkwk xD. Gomawo ini karya ku yang baru #promosi

REVIEW PLEASEE! Don't be silent reader, ok?


End file.
